1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having slideable covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, with slideable covers are very popular. However, display panels are usually mounted on the slideable covers and exposed to the outside, and therefore, are easily scratched.